


Kyungsoo Is Not A Bottom

by Morvollo



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, side chanbaek, slightly rough sex oooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvollo/pseuds/Morvollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always automatically assumes Kyungsoo’s the bottom.</p><p>Or</p><p>In which Kyungsoo sulks and Jongin makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyungsoo Is Not A Bottom

“My ass is numb.”

The sun has long since set and Exo have just finished a day of recording for Ryeowook’s radio show, and Kyungsoo is currently feeling the consequences of sitting on your ass for a straight three hours. 

Baekhyun walks beside him out the glass doors of the building and onto the dark streets. “Shouldn’t you be used to that by now?” He turns his head to look at Kyungsoo, a sly smile on his face. “Jongin is a dancer after all,” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “All that hip thrusting must come in handy in the bedroom.”

Kyungsoo’s face turns red, right eye twitching, and he wants nothing more than to break Baekhyun’s nose, but he manages to stop himself - clenching and unclenching his fists before taking a deep breath, and settles on glaring at the infuriating boy instead. “Shut the fuck up,” he whispers, wary of any hidden sesaengs that might be lurking as they get into the van with the rest of the members. “Don’t talk about that shit here.”

Baekhyun holds his hands up in apparent apology. “Sorry, man.” He slides into the seat next to Kyungsoo at the back of the van. Yixing and Jongdae are in the seats in front of them - Jongdae already fast asleep and Yixing lazily bobbing his head along to the music playing through his headphones, eyes drooping. Junmyeon is in the passenger seat, nose buried in the pages of some manga, in his own world. 

“I’m just saying, y’know.” Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders casually, hands rummaging through his bag before procuring a pair of horribly tangled earphones.

Kyungsoo is tempted to reply, to tell Baekhyun all about how his relationship with Jongin really works, but he bites his tongue and decides to let it drop. Baekhyun is already scrolling through the dozens of playlists he has on his iPod, obviously no longer caring about their conversation.

Kyungsoo huffs and looks out the window instead, watching the scenery blur as they drive through the sleeping city of Seoul, pouting.

“Stupid Baekhyun.”

* * *

 

“Welcome back!” 

Minseok’s demeanor is upbeat as he opens the door to greet his members home, but it falters considerably as he’s greeted back with glares and half-hearted groans of acknowledgement as the other half of Exo shuffle their way into the dorm - some not making it all the way to the living-room couch and just collapsing on the cold, hard floor. “Uh... long day?” 

Another chorus of groans is all Minseok gets as a reply, and he just nods understandingly. He looks fondly at his tired bunch of members for a moment, a sympathetic smile on his face, before shaking his head and heading to the kitchen. “Get off the floor,” he calls over his shoulder. “I’ll make everyone some tea.”

No one gives any reply this time, and Sehun, who had been sitting on the couch watching his hyungs’ souls slowly leave their bodies with an amused expression on his face, hesitantly walkstowards Yixing, who is collapsed next to the glass coffee table, and pokes his side with his toe. “Hyung? You alive?”

Yixing slowly lifts his head off the ground, groaning. “Yeah.” He turns his head to see Jongdae beside him snoring lightly. Yixing contemplates kicking his stomach to wake him up, but decides against it - turning to Junmyeon, who had made it to the couch, instead. “ _Hyung._ ”

Junmyeon sighs fondly at Yixing before lifting himself off the couch. He stands in front of Yixing and holds his hand out, the younger accepting it, and helps him up. “Thanks, hyung.”

Junmyeon affectionately ruffles Yixing’s hair before turning to Jongdae, whose snores have gotten louder as he falls into a deeper sleep. Junmyeon shakes his head tiredly before crouching down and shaking Jongdae’s shoulder. “Jongdae-ah. Don’t sleep on the floor.”

Jongdae only proceeds to slap Junmyeon’s hand away, turning in his sleep so his back faces Junmyeon. Junmyeon sighs, deeming it a lost cause, and walks back to the couch - purposely hitting the back of Jongdae’s head with his foot as he walks away. Jongdae only gives out a low groan in annoyance before he’s snoring again.

“Just leave him there,” Junmyeon says as Minseok comes back from the kitchen, arms holding up a tray of several teacups and a hot teapot of chamomile, and staring at Jongdae’s dozing form. Minseok shrugs and sets the tray down on the small coffee table and pours one out to hand to Junmyeon. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” he murmurs as he takes a sip. Baekhyun reaches forward and pours himself a cup as well, turning his head and asking Kyungsoo if he also wanted one. “Kyungsoo-ah, want me to-”

Only, Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found, the seat next to him empty. “Hey, where’s Kyungsoo?”

Minseok sits down next to him, crossing his legs. “I think he went to his and Jongin’s room.”

“Hey, is something going on between those two?” Yixing asks, brows furrowed. “I swear they’re always all over each other.”

Junmyeon and Minseok share a look as Yixing continues, ( _they’d tell us if they were, right?)_ ; Baekhyun just snickers into his tea.

* * *

 

“Why does everyone always assume I’m the bottom!" 

Kyungsoo is lying on his side with his arms around Jongin’s waist, face buried in the other’s chest as he whines. Jongin just pats his back comfortingly - patiently listening to his boyfriend complain about their annoying band members.

“I mean, the first thing Chanyeol told me when he found out was, _I knew your ass wanted his dick_ ,” Kyungsoo continues. He feels Jongin’s chest rumble as the younger chuckles softly.

“This isn’t funny!” He pouts, scooting away from Jongin on the bed to lie on his back, crossing his arms childishly. “Just ‘cause I’m small,” he grumbles under his breath.

Jongin sighs, looking at Kyungsoo’s sulking face, before crawling over - situating his legs on either side of Kyungsoo’s hips, straddling him. He leans down and nuzzles his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, peppering him with small kisses. “I’m sorry, _daddy_ ,” he murmurs, using the small, meek voice he knows Kyungsoo loves.

Kyungsoo groans lowly, lifting his hands to grip Jongin’s waist. Jongin raises his head to look Kyungsoo in the eyes, smiling sweetly. “It’s okay, baby,” Kyungsoo says as he leans forward to peck Jongin’s lips. “I guess I _am_ acting kinda immaturely.”

“It’s alright, daddy.” Jongin starts kissing along Kyungsoo’s jaw before moving down to kiss his exposed collarbone, eliciting a small moan from the older boy. “I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

Kyungsoo lifts a finger to Jongin’s chin, pulling him up for another kiss. “You’re so good to me, baby.”

“You know,” Jongin starts. “We haven’t been able to fully abuse my birthday present to you ever since our schedule got so busy recently.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo nods, lifting his hand to brush aside the unruly strands of hair that had fallen over Jongin’s forehead. “You never did tell me how you convinced our manager to soundproof our room.”

Jongin shrugs. “You have no idea how annoying I can get.”

“I do, actually,” Kyungsoo smirks, and now it’s Jongin’s turn to pout. However, the smirk is wiped off his face as Jongin suddenly grinds his crotch down hard against Kyungsoo’s, rolling his hips sinfully and smiling cockily at Kyungsoo as a small whimper escapes the other’s mouth.

“You were saying, daddy?” Jongin asks, an innocent expression on his face.

Kyungsoo lets out a low growl, tightening his grip on Jongin’s waist and flips him onto his back, switching their positions. With his hands on either side of Jongin’s head, Kyungsoo leans down and hungrily catches Jongin’s mouth in his. Jongin moans and runs his hands through Kyungsoo’s hair, pulling him in.

“Let me make you feel better, daddy,” Jongin says as they separate to catch their breath, biting his lip.

Kyungsoo groans at the sight and nods his head, letting Jongin slip out from underneath him. Kyungsoo watches as Jongin takes his grey sweater off and shimmies out of his shorts, pulling his underwear along with it. 

Jongin’s cock stands proud as it’s freed from its confines, already hard and leaking pre-cum. Kyungsoo reaches over and catches a bit of the slick on his finger. Lifting said finger to Jongin’s mouth, the younger eagerly opens wide and sucks on the digit, tasting himself.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

Jongin smiles around the finger and pulls away. “You want me to prepare myself, daddy?”

Kyungsoo smiles back and leans back on his arms, nodding his head. “Yeah, baby. Make yourself nice and ready for daddy’s cock.”

Jongin nods and reaches over the bed to open the top drawer of his nightstand, procuring a bottle of lube. He squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers and brings it down to his hole, circling around the rim. He teases himself and inserts the very tip of his middle finger, moaning softly, before inserting it fully up to his knuckle. He languidly rolls his hips onto his finger, moaning growing in volume, before he inserts a second finger.

Jongin throws his head back in pleasure and a small cry escapes his mouth, thighs trembling as he fucks himself on his fingers. He picks up the pace as he starts to get used to the stretch, and soon he’s inserting a third finger. Jongin turns his head to look Kyungsoo in the eyes, mouth hanging slightly open and moaning breathlessly.

Kyungsoo is mesmerized as he takes in the sight before him, cock straining against his jeans. Kyungsoo quickly unzips his pants and pulls his shirt over his head, crawling over to Jongin in just his boxers. He reaches a hand out to Jongin’s neglected cock, but Jongin stops him, gripping his wrist.

“No, daddy,” Jongin says. “I’m okay.” Kyungsoo gulps and just nods his head, not able to deny the other.

“Get on you knees, daddy,” Jongin instructs, sitting up. 

Kyungsoo complies and kneels in front of the boy, stiff cock still tenting in his boxers which he hastily rips off - sighing in relief as his cock springs free. He watches as Jongin gets down on all-fours in front of him, knees apart and ass in the air. Jongin reaches back and grips Kyungsoo’s cock, giving it a couple strokes - which earns him a deep groan from the other, before aligning it at his entrance.

Kyungsoo moans wantonly as Jongin pushes back on his cock, trying his hardest not to jerk his hips forward. 

“You like that, daddy?” Jongin’s voice is sly as he teases the other, but even he can’t help but groan as his ass reaches halfway down Kyungsoo’s thick cock. He has to pause for half a moment, getting used to the size, before he continues - eyes scrunching up in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he feels himself being filled.

“Y-ugh!-Yes!” Kyungsoo’s breathing has turned into frantic gasps as Jongin finally takes his cock in all the way. His hands grip Jongin’s hips so hard his knuckles turn white, and he would be concerned for the other, but Jongin’s loud moans erase his worry.

Jongin looks back at Kyungsoo, eyes hooded and bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Daddy?” His hair is disheveled, small tufts of it pointing in every direction in a way that should have been ridiculous but instead made the younger look ravaged, and the light blush on his cheeks looked pretty against his tan skin. Kyungsoo could have cum from just the sight. “Yeah, baby?”

Jongin smirks, raising a brow suggestively, and pushes back on Kyungsoo’s cock ever so slightly. “Fuck me.”

Kyungsoo wastes no time as he starts thrusting into Jongin ruthlessly with a low growl, leaning down to whisper dirty things in Jongin’s ear. “Feel good, baby? You like my cock?” Jongin nods enthusiastically, rolling his hips back on Kyungsoo. 

“God, you’re so tight,” Kyungsoo groans, leaning back and watching his cock disappear in and out of Jongin’s tight ass.

Jongin is a writhing mess, arms struggling to keep himself up as Kyungsoo fucks him hard into the mattress. “You fuck me so good, daddy,” he breathes.

Jongin’s moans turn into a deep groan as Kyungsoo suddenly slaps his ass, soft hand kneading the reddening flesh before slapping it again, harder. “Shit, shit, _shit!_ ” Jongin whispers under his breath, leaking cock twitching from the delicious pain.

Kyungsoo slides his right hand down the slope of Jongin’s arched back, caressing the smooth and sweat-slicked skin, and smirks arrogantly as he feels Jongin tremble from the touch, before reaching further and running his hands through Jongin’s hair - making Jongin’s body turn slack from the soft touch.

Kyungsoo takes this opportunity to tighten his grip and pull him up harshly by his hair, Jongin’s back colliding with Kyungsoo’s front; the sounds of skin slapping against skin turning even more obscene as Kyungsoo picks up the pace - relentless in making Jongin come undone.

“Oh, _daddy_ ,” Jongin whines, eyes red as tears trickle down his cheeks. His bottom lip trembles as he takes a deep breath, turning his head to face Kyungsoo before capturing his mouth in a deep kiss. Kyungsoo kisses back hungrily, left hand trailing down Jongin’s front before gripping Jongin’s dick, using his pre-cum as a lubricant. Jongin’s mouth slides off Kyungsoo’s with a lewd, _shluck!_ , to moan desperately as Kyungsoo starts pumping him furiously.

“Fuck! Fuck _yessss_.” Jongin jerks his hips forward, in a state of bliss at the feeling of having Kyungsoo’s cock in his ass and hand on his dick. The overwhelming sensations has Jongin crying harder into the air, heart beating faster and faster in his chest as he nears climax.

Kyungsoo tilts his head towards Jongin’s ear. “Are you gonna cum, baby?” he purrs, nibbling lightly on Jongin’s earlobe. “Are you gonna cum on daddy’s cock?”

Jongin groans lowly at Kyungsoo’s naughty words and nods his head, moans turning into pants as Kyungsoo fucks him harder - the hand still on his head gripping his hair even tighter. “Y-Yes, daddy, I-I’m gonna-”

Jongin cuts himself off as he comes, a chocked sob escaping his mouth instead. Thick ribbons of cum spurt onto the sheet in front of them - some catching in Kyungsoo’s hand as he rubs the throbbing head. Jongin’s entire body spasms violently as Kyungsoo continues stroking him, Kyungsoo’s hand slick with hot cum.

“Ah! S-stop!” Jongin’s head spins at the overstimulation, and he sees stars in his eyes. “Daddy, please!”

Kyungsoo chuckles lowly, but removes his hand anyway, giving Jongin’s ass another hard slap as he pulls away. He pulls out of Jongin slowly, hand lazily stroking his dick as he stands up. Jongin slumps onto his back at the loss of support, groaning tiredly. Kyungsoo nudges him with his foot.

“Uh-uh, baby.” Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo. “Not done yet. Sit up.”

Jongin forces himself back up onto his knees as Kyungsoo walks around to stand in front of him - cock level with his face. “Open wide, baby,” Kyungsoo commands, furiously jerking his cock.

Jongin doesn't hesitate to stick his tongue out, relishing the feeling of having his face painted with Kyungsoo's cum.

 

 

“I love you, daddy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, there you go!
> 
> sorry if the writing outside the smut isn't so good.
> 
> (i just wanted to write top!soo) xD


	2. Bonus Chapter~

A month has passed and Exo are finally at the end of their album promotions - earning them a couple weeks of rest before starting their tour.  Jongin and Baekhyun are chatting leisurely as they walk down the long hallway backstage at a music show, tired and coming off their high after a particularly heated performance.

“I’m so glad we can finally rest a bit now,” Baekhyun sighs, running a towel through his still damp hair.

Jongin nods in agreement. “I know right, hyung? I swear I’m not gonna leave my room the entire two weeks.”

At this Baekhyun raises a brow suggestively, smiling knowingly at Jongin. “Bet Kyungsoo’s gonna love that.”

Jongin smiles back sweetly, stopping in front of their dressing-room door with a hand on the doorknob. “Yeah,” Jongin whispers, leaning closer to Baekhyun - lips just barely touching the shell of his ear. “I’m gonna take good care of my daddy.”

Jongin bites back a laugh as he opens the door, sauntering into the room and leaving behind a scandalized looking Baekhyun whose mouth had fallen wide open,frozen in shock - and sporting a tent in his pants.

 

 

Later that night, as the tired idols shuffle into their dorm, most going straight to their rooms with a mumbled _‘goodnight’_ , Jongin notices Baekhyun hastily pulling aside Chanyeol into the kitchen. Jongin tip-toes his way after them, ignoring the confused look he receives from Kyungsoo, and strains his ears to listen in on their conversation. 

_ “Chanyeollie?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Are you into being called daddy?” _

Jongin smirks as he walks back to Kyungsoo’s side, laughing softly as he hears Chanyeol choke on his own spit and hiss out an incredulous, _What?!_

“What was that about?” Kyungsoo asks as Jongin wraps an arm around his waist.

Jongin just shakes his head and lets out another chuckle. “Oh nothing, hyung. Let’s go to bed. I’m tired.”

“Oh, really?” Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin with a innocent expression on his face. “I was hoping we could stay up a bit more... _baby_.”

“Well, if you say so, _daddy_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol~


End file.
